1. Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure is generally directed to panels used for buildings and more particularly to skylights for roof panels.
2. Description of Related Art
Many storage building or shed users have to deal with a lack of light in a storage building that has no electricity or other means of illuminating the interior space. Others have tried to solve this problem in various ways, for example: by running electric power to the building and using lights; by using lights powered by batteries; by using windows in the walls of the building; and by using skylights in the roof of the building.
However, current solutions for a skylight on a pitched roof require multiple components to ensure water management and structural integrity. Multiple components complicate the assembly and/or installation of the skylight, and increase the cost for the skylight feature. All of these ways can be costly and complicated for the average consumer, especially if assembly and/or installation are to be performed by the consumer.